


Lessons Learned

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, BDSM, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Sub Tony Stark, Teacher Steve Rogers, Teacher Tony Stark, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony is a High School science teacher. He loves his job but he also loves the fact that they gets to work with his husband and Dom full time. Even if the Administration isn't allowed to know.For my "Kiss" bingo square.





	Lessons Learned

Tony rolls over in bed and knocks the blaring alarm off the nightstand mumbling about stupid seven AM start times and he feels a chuckle vibrate through his back. Tony rolls closer to the warm body in bed next to him and leans up to press a kiss to the underside of Stephen’s jaw. He nibbles at the skin softly and the arms around him tighten and one of the hands goes down to squeezes Tony’s ass and the other shifts lower down.

 

“Good morning baby,” Stephen says and kisses his cheek and Tony beams up at him. 

 

“Last night was fun. Please tell me that we are going to do that again,” Tony says rolling his hips slowly and staring up at Stephen who smiles down at him.

 

“Only if you are a good boy for me today at work. Don’t cause too many explosions,” Stephen says and presses a kiss to Tony’s nose. 

 

“But that will be torture!” Tony whines and Stephen smiles.

 

“You can cause small ones, but just not enough to get Fury called down,” Stephen says and they get out of bed and Tony snags the shower first while Stephen goes and starts to make their breakfast. When Tony steps out of the shower Stephen is waiting with a cup of coffee and Tony’s favorite tie, the one with tiny robots dancing on it. 

 

It’s hideous and doesn’t go with a single thing that Tony wears or owns but he loves tit anyway because it was a gift from his first class ever and he wears it with pride. 

 

Tony puts on his nice shirt and then black jeans and then slides the tie into his collar and tightens it around his neck.

 

“There’s my handsome husband,” Stephen says and presses kisses to his mouth again and Tony smiles and lets him into the bathroom and eats his breakfast while Stephen showers and gets ready.

 

“Are you sure you aren’t actually magic? Because this is the best waffle I’ve ever tasted,” Tony says placing a piece nyo his mouth and moaning and licking his lips.

 

“No, all my tricks are explainable  through logic and science,” Stephen calls out from the shower and then he comes out dressed in his navy blue suit and Tony feels his face heat up and all his blood run south. Thank god he has some control over his body.

 

Stephen smirks at him like he knows what he is going to his lover’s body and Tony loves and hates that smirk with all his might.

 

“Are you ready to head to class Dr. Stark Strange?” Stephen asks and Tony nods and they go out and begin walking to work together, parting ways when they get to the turn off. Tony goes the long want and Stephen taks the short way and Tony stops to pick up another cup of coffee on the way and sips it as he walks into school mere minutes before the bell rings and slowly walks to his class and stands at the board and waits for his students to come in. 

 

“Good morning everyone. I hope you remembered to do your homework,” Tony says and watches them begin to panic.

 

“April fools there was no homework,” Tony says and the kids laugh.

 

“Okay, now how are you all holding up? Are final exams treating you guys alright? I know this time can be stressful for you,” Tony asks and watches some of his students look down.

 

“Okay. So this is what we are going to do today. We are going to go to the yard and observe physics in nature. Get you guys some fresh air and some down time. Let you all destress,” Tony says and leads his class out to the school yard and they sit around in a circle.

 

“Alright. Since it’s a rest day you guys can relax,” Tony says before laying back on the grass and staring at the sky.

 

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers is coming over,” Peter says.

 

“Hey Steve,” Tony says not sitting up.

 

“Tony, what are you doing?” Steve also known as Mr. Rogers the art teacher says.

 

“These kids are stressed with final and standardized testing. I'm not gonna make them more stressed. So, a nice day outside is what they get,” Tony says.

 

“We’re supposed to be teaching, Steve says but Tony can hear the smile in his voice. 

 

“I am teaching just because art can’t be taught outside doesn’t mean science can’t,” Tony says and opens his eyes to look at Steve. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I know...wait, I could have them paint the grass or something like that,” Steve says and Tony smiles.

 

“Don’t think that won’t get you out of a prank today Stars and Stripes,” Tony says and Steve rolls his eyes at the familiar nickname.

 

“I better get back, the bell should be ringing soon,” Steve says and walks back into the building. 

 

“Okay class, I have to make it seem like we’re actually doing work so I’ll just talk and you guys zone out like you normally do,” Tony says and they laugh. 

 

Tony starts talking in a lot of complex terms that sound like they are important but are honestly just a latin sonet. No one at this god forsaken school knows Latin so he’ll be fine.

 

“Giving your kids a break?” Bruce asks with a smile as he looks down at Tony.

 

“Hi Brucie, how go the squishy science?” Tony asks smiling up at one of his closest friends.

 

“Well. We had the same idea it seems,” Bruce says motioning to where his class is chatting with Tony's.

 

“Science Bros for the win. All we need is Strange and Rhodey and we'll have a full set,” Tony says and Bruce smiles.

 

“I hear there is a huge Bio test today. So I doubt we'll see Stephen out here,” Bruce says and Tony smiles and bites his lip.

 

“You know Brucie. I saw that test. What kind of man asks about mitosis and the structure of the mitochondria?” Tony asks and winks at Bruce, who aside from Rhodey and Pepper is the only one who knows, and Bruce smiles knowingly.

 

“Really what else?” Bruce asks and Tony pretends not to see the kids around them taking notes.

 

“I recall something about lichen,” Tony says and he knows Stephen won't care. He knows that standardized testing is bullshit. But that probably won't keep him from punishing Tony later.

 

“Was there anything about invasive species on there. I heard him lecturing on it?”

 

“Like one question,” Tony says.

 

“Is it short response or…”

 

“It's multiple choice,” Tony says and Bruce smiles.

 

“The bell will be ringing soon. We all better get inside,” Bruce says and they take their classes and sit in the room waiting for the bell to ring.


End file.
